


Lazy Body; Active Heart

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cheesy, Love Confessions, M/M, This was made as a joke, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robbie hoped that getting Sportacus out of town would erase the feelings he held for the slightly-above average hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to https://plus.google.com/b/101725671497371445354/118430664841170732822 for coming up with some of the story and motivating me to write this, I love you boo. Also this was kind of written as a joke, but enjoy?

Robbie Rotten breathed in deep breaths in a desperate attempt to catch his breath as he sat down on his chair while observing the comatose hero that lay unmoving in the cage that Robbie had brought into his lair. As the villain recuperated from the unpleasant physical exertion that carrying in the active hero caused, he started to think about why he had gone through all the trouble to get Sportacus out of town.

At first, Robbie had thought he wanted the hero gone because he promoted a healthy lifestyle that went against Robbie’s but thinking back on the recent events that occurred that day made him question that rationale. Deep down, Robbie knew the reason he was doing all this. The sentiment that he harbored for the athletic luminary was growing every second they were in proximity and it was getting harder to ignore. That’s why he currently had the three amateur henchmen of his on the surface preparing a canon to shoot him straight out of Lazy Town and hopefully, these vehement feelings will go with him.

“Nng”, A disoriented voice reached Robbie’s ears and caused him to jump slightly in his seat.

“Sportaflop?”, Robbie called out hesitantly, reluctantly getting out of his seat to observe the stirring hero. 

“Robbie?”, Sportacus asked in a dazed voice as he observed his surroundings. “This is a pretty nice cage, do you mind if I see it on the outside?”

“Nice try Sportadork but that trick isn’t going to work.”, Robbie said trying to mask his concern for the hero with disdain. “You’re not dying are you?”

“No, I’m not dying, just a bit dizzy. I would like to know why I’m here though.”, Sportacus admitted and he rubbed his head and looked around.

“Well, today is the day that I’m going to shoot you right out of Lazy Town!”, Robbie proclaimed with a confident demeanor.

“Shoot me out of Lazy Town? Robbie, I thought we were friends.”, Sportacus contends with a look of befuddlement. 

“Friends?!”, Robbie gasps incredulously. “Stop trying to squirm your way out of this one with your obvious lies. I know how much you hate me.”, Robbie utters and crosses his arms.

“Robbie, nobody hates you, especially not me. You might carry out some mean tricks at times but everybody in the town still cares about you. I even gave you that net this morning to help you out.”, Sportacus says.

“You were the one that put out that net I had found?”, Robbie inquires flabbergasted. “Yeah. Stephanie had told me that you were looking for the world’s largest invisible bird and I thought the net would help.”, Sportacus elucidates.

Robbie opened his mouth in utter shock. He scrutinized the brawny man before him, searching for some type of indication that what he had said was a lie, but when he peered into those clear baby blue eyes and saw no faults, he knew that Sportacus was being sincere.

Robbie was at a loss for words. Ever since he had known the above-average hero he had been under the impression that he held disdain for Robbie. Robbie wasn’t even aware of this sense of companionship that the other had always associated him with and was not sure how he should proceed.

“Sportaflip, I always thought you hated me.”, Robbie confessed.

“Hate you? Oh no Robbie, it’s actually the opposite.”, Sportacus says. “Robbie, I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while. I love you.”

Robbie’s face is dusted in a shade of red and his heart pounds in his chest at the unexpected confession. He must be dreaming. It was the only explanation that came to mind with the mere possibility of Sportacus returning the feelings that he kept deep inside of him for so long. He didn’t deserve someone as great as Sportacus.

“But, I always mess up your day and I don’t like exercising. We’re the exact opposites!”, Robbie says, his voice wavering.

“You don’t mess up my day Robbie and I don’t mind that we have many differences. In fact, that makes things more interesting! I love you for who you are Robbie, but if you don’t return these feelings that’s ok.”, Sportacus says, looking down.

“N-No!”, Robbie says promptly. “I do return these feelings Sportaflop. I have for a while now.”

“Really?”, Sportacus asks, a smile growing on his face.

“Really.”, Robbie says.

“That’s great!”, Sportacus beamed and with little effort he broke the lock on the cage he was in climbed out.

“Look, I’m sorry for trying to shoot you out of the town. I just thought my feelings would go away with you.”, Robbie mumbled, embarrassed by his apology.

“It’s okay Robbie, next time just talk to me about it and we could work it out.”, Sportacus says understandingly as he stands in front of Robbie.

“Yeah, whatever.”, Robbie says as he looks away.

“Robbie.”, Spotacus says as he kisses him on the cheek. "You're my number one."

"No, WE are number one.", Robbie says as he kisses Sportacus on the lips.


End file.
